littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger11
is the 11th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 60th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary The RyuseiRangers locate more Saint Cards after speaking to King Odysseus and follow Yoshiki Ginga to a mysterious new location after realizing he may have a lead on them. But unknown to the rangers, a suspicious Shijima-sensei has been following behind... Synopsis Grind is steps down as the Deathtroyer Trio's leader after he giving the last chance to defeat the RyuseiRangers. Meanwhile, King Odysseus informs Tsubaki and the boys of a Saint Card located somewhere on Nagareboshi Academy's campus in a "place where futures are sparkling". Hearing rumors that the owner of GINGA Agency, Yoshiki Ginga, possesses a unique card himself, Tsubaki and the boys follow him through a secret passageway leading to a beautiful french-like garden. There, they come across a windmill where Mr. Ginga has kept plaques of all the graduated students' dreams and futures, which shine when Ginga uses his own card to open up the windows. Just as the Saint Cards react to the futures, Deathtroyer Trio suddenly appear and use all the graduates' dreams to turn them into a bear Fukisokusha, Crescent Grizzly, trapping Ginga inside. Discovering Shijima-sensei has followed them, the Tsubaki and the boys reveal their identities as RyuseiRangers in order to protect him. Although Tsubaki's purifying attack initially fails, the RyuseiRangers' remain determined to protect the captured futures and combine their weapons into the new-found weapon, RyuseiRifle to defeat Grizzly with Shooting Star Spark, receiving new RyuseiOh Card in the process. As Scarve suddenly appears before Deathtroyer Trio and the RyuseiRangers, the Top Designers prepare to send new robot to the RyuseiRangers. Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Ryusei Blue transforms RyuseiBlast into Anchor Trident and performs Diamond Helm Javelin. **Ryusei Yellow transforms RyuseiBlast into Star Yoyo and performs Mosaic Glitter Spin. *The RyuseiRangers gain new Saint Cards: the RyuseiOh Card and the Seven Elements Cards respectively. *Ocean and Thundar are seen in the human form for the first time, named Toshito Umimaki and Raiki Kimura. *Grind steps down as the Deathtroyer Trio's leader after he giving the last chance to defeat the RyuseiRangers. *The RyuseiRangers reveal their identities to Shijima-sensei when they transform in front of him. *The RyuseiRangers combine their personal weapons into RyuseiRifle and perform Shooting Star Spark for the first time. *The RyuseiRangers meet Scarve for the first time. *The Persei Sword is seen for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki Villains *Maester Scarve *Grind *Blackgate *Thrash *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Crescent Grizzly Secondary Characters *Yusaku Shijima *Minori Akisato *Yoshiki Ginga *King Odysseus *Ikki Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': RyuseiOh Coord and Seven Elements Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Silver Moon Ninja and Lemon Fresh Mascot. **'Disguise Coord used': None. *Daisuke, Izumi and Nagisa's duet song, Burn��Shine��Freeze❄️, was played during the episode. *This episode reveals that Izumi's brother is Itsuki Aoshima, and that he originally went to Nagareboshi Academy before him. *Lucas Fuyukichi, Hiroaki Haruno, Minori Akisato, Sanae Amemiya and Chiharu Shimotsuki were added to the opening. *This episode marks the first time in this season where a finisher fails to purify the Fukisokusha. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime